Tales of the Defender
by That-One-Robin-Egg
Summary: Little prompts and such while I work on my next story. The first prompt is pretty sad, but they won't all be that way (Hopefully) Feel free to send in prompts of your own and I will write them to the best of my ability. Read The Beginning of an Era to pick up my OC, Clover's, backstory and cause its a pretty rad story I think
1. Hold a little tighter

_I didn't know it was the last time I would see her._

 _If I had,_

 _I would have held her tight and never let her go._

Han knew this was a mistake. He never should have let her stay with the rebelion, but she still persisted and argued with him about it until he gave in. For a while, he stayed on pins and needles with every recon mission and supply run she went on. Oh course, Luke was always close by and Clover knew how to defend herself if the worse happened but Han knew that the Empire wasn't kind to rebels. Eventually his worry faded away with each successful mission andit became routine for her to be shot at by Stormtroopers who he was told had horrible aim, but that still didn't stop him from seeing her off and hugging her just before she boarded and left. This last mission was supposed to be no different...

They had recieved a coded message from the supply ship that there was more Empirial troopers than orignally scouted, then three hours later they recieved word that the supply pick up was an ambush set by the Empire and that they were engaged in battle. Days went by without a word, until the battle damged ship made its way back to the rebel base with only a third of its crew left alive with the rest either dead, mortally wounded, or captured by the Empire. Clover was among one of the unlucky ones. Han and Luke waited anxiously as the officer in charge of the mission told them the news as Clover was wheeled out. She was one of the worst wounded with blaster bolts burned into her arms and legs, gashes across her stomach and chest, and her wings laying broken and limp at her sides. The commander said that she went in to draw fire away from the other rebels and said that if not for her then most, if not everyone, would have been killed in the ambush. Han and Luke followed behind the medical casket as they took her to the medical bay.

She was in so much pain when they brough her in. She groaned and tossed in the casket and tears streamed down her face. She kept mumbling something between an apology and a plea though she said it too softly for anyone to hear. They rushed her to the medical bay where a medic was already waiting to treat the injuried. They took her back into a room and kept Han and Luke waiting outside, anxiously hoping the damage wasn't fatal. Luke sat in deep though with his eyes closed while Han passed around, blaming himself for allowing her to do these suicidal trips. If he hadn't broken down and let her do this... Maybe if he had just left sooner...

Hours passed and a few rebels came to say their peace and thank him for what she had done. Han nodded blankly as they took the message and didn't say anymore. Another few hours passed and Luke still sat in his chair, but now he was crying. Only a few tears at first, before more floodied down his face. He kept shaking his head saying that she can't be gone; that she couldn't be gone. Han tried to block it out, hoping that the stress had just gotten to him and that this wasn't a moment that he knew something before anyone else did. A few minutes later the medic came back out with a grim face.

She said that they did everything they could to keep her alive and that she fought hard herself to stay awake, but her wounds were too deep and she had lost too much blood. The medic said that she had asked for a pen and paper a few minutes before she died and handed the bloody and scribbled note to Han before saying that they could veiw her body before they took her away to be buried off world.

 _Dear Han and others,_

 _I know that one or both of you are reading this with tears running down your face and all I can say is that I'm sorry. I knew this would be my last mission, I felt it deep in my chest which was why I am writing this before my passing. Please don't blame yourself for my death. I made this decition on my own to protect those I stood beside. I would rather die by protecting others than survive by running away from the fight._

 _My mother is beside me. I know that it is most likely the bloodloss causing me to see things, but she is weeping beside me. She's tall and beautiful and has wings with golden tipped feathers. She's saying that she is proud of me for all I have done, but that there was so much more I need to do, and I know this. I wasn't supposed to die this way; not this soon and I know that Luke knows this. He saw it just as I did, but they kept him from remembering._

 _Mom keeps telling me its time to go and I think she's right. I'm getting really tired and my vision is going kind of white. I can hear singing and it sounds so beautiful almost like a lullaby. I'm sorry. For everything I've done and for all I've yet to do, I'm sorry._

 _Goodbye for now,_

 _Clover_

Han wept when he saw her still body, but he made no noise. Her body lay upon her bed as if she was sleeping. Bactastrips were placed on her blaster wounds and gashes in a vein attempt to keep for alive. Her wings were bloody and twisted up at an angle with bones sticking out from her skin. Leia had joined them now once news of Clover's condition reached her and she clung to Han at the loose of her close friend. Luke held her still and cold hand with both of his and bowed his head almost as if he was praying for his best friend to come back to life and for this to just all be a sick prank or a bad dream. But they all knew that it wasn't. Her chest was unmoving and her eyes were closed. Her lips would no longer hold her smile or carry the sound of her laughter that could brighten the darkest of souls. Her eyes would no longer hold that mistevious twinkle when she sassed her way out of an arguement.

She was gone and Han wished that he had held onto her just a little longer and a little tighter...

 **AN: None of what I write in these little prompts are canon for Clover's story ark and are just little things that pop into my head from time to time, but I actually shed tears during this because this was actually how I planned Clover to die back when I first started coming up with her charecter. Clover is protective by her nature so it made sense that she would die protecting others. Let me know what you guys think and if you have any prompts you would like me to write just PM me or leave a review cause I always like those :)**


	2. The Monsters in our Heads

_We fight a war against two types of monsters,_

 _The kind that can make us bleed and brake our bones,_

 _And the kind the brake our souls and bleed from the eyes..._

She couldn't remember the last time she slept. Everytime she laid her head down and closed her eyes, they were there, ready to drown her in her past regrets and sorrows. She spent most of her time tossing and turning in her bed trying to fight off the monsters with hopefull and happy thoughts. It worked, but only for a while before they made her doubt everything that she hoped for and everyone she loved. They were driving her away from her friends; her family and she was helpless to stop it.

No one seemed to notice the bags under her eyes grow darker and her laugh getting emptier. No one would notice when she was tuck herself away during lunch hour; saying that she needed to work on the _Falcon_ and they would just shrug and go back to their food. Part of her was happy, but most of her was hurt and empty at how little she tried anymore.

The monsters taunted her day and night now. They kept her from eating and sleeping, but she could drug herself to sleep if she snuck just enough sleeping pills from the medbay. People still didn't notice as her skin grew paler and the feathers began to weaken their hold on her wings. Her skin began to cling to her arms and hips; making her pointy and sharp. She thought no one noticed her battling...but she was glad she was proven wrong.

It was late in the night when someone knocked on her door. She spoke up weakly from crying for them to enter and Luke stood by the doorway with a tray full of food.

"I...haven't seen much from you," he said sitting down beside her on her bed, "So of the guys said they hadn't seen you around the cantina so I brough you something," He leaned forward and set the tray down on her dresser and she felt her mouth tremble. She hadn't eaten in days...

"Thanks," she whispered, but gazed at the floor. She felt Luke concern and another tear slid down her cheek.

"Clover, what's wrong?" he asked in a worried tone, "You haven't eaten or slept in days and you're almost too weak to stand," She looked at him and felt more tears slide down her face. The monsters said not to tell him, that he wouldn't understand; but he was her best friend. He could help her...

She just fell into his chest and began to weep when he wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder. The monsters were screaming, but all she could hear was Luke's rythmic heartbeat and him telling her that everything was going to be fine and she wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe that it would all be ok, but the monsters were screaming that it wouldn't be; that they would find her no matter who stood in their way. She felt Luke fight them. All she saw was darkness, but she could feel him fighting them off for her just to have a moment of peace and rest.

He stayed with her that night; guarding her while she slept. She could feel the fighting deep inside her body and mind, but Luke's heartbeat drowned out everything. She fell asleep cluching his arm and with her head on his chest. Luke stayed up all night and made sure no harm could happen to her while she slept.

 **AN: So its 12:30 at night and I'm trying to go to sleep and my brain decides it wants to remember everything I've ever done wrong. What happened to Clover actually happened to me when my depression first kicked in, and I wouldn't eat for days at a time and I kept having nightmares that kept me from having any real sleep, but unlike Clover I don't have a Jedi knight that is willing to stay up all night and drive off my depression (as much as I wish)**

 **Anyway, most of this was because I'm currently in a depressive state and I really want someone to hold me and tell me that its ok and that it'll pass. I should also say that this is not meant to be a romantic scene, but its really just two best friends who protect each other. There are no romanic stings attached to Luke and Clover in anyway, you'll see why in a few stories.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading this in the middle of the night and listening/reading my problem at the moment and remember to leave a review or favorite or follow or anything really.**


End file.
